1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, medium, and system encoding and/or decoding moving pictures, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and system encoding and/or decoding moving pictures in the field of the H.264/MPEG-4 AVC (Advanced Video Coding) Fidelity Range Extensions (FRExt) standardization.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recently new RGB encoding technology called “residual color transformation” has been developed during the H.264/MPEG-4 AVC Fidelity Range Extensions (FRExt) standardization process. This technology prevents picture quality deterioration from occurring during the transformation from the RGB color space to the YCbCr color space. However, RGB encoding and decoding technologies, according to the H.264/MPEG-4 AVC FRExt standard, are not satisfactory for providing high encoding and decoding efficiencies and thus cannot be used in moving picture reproduction.